


Panties

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [629]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Gentle Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Sabriel with Sam wearing some pretty panties, bottom Sam, slow and gentle smut would be amazing. Thank you so much and have a great day! :)





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: Feb 5th, 2015

Gabriel carefully pushed Sam down on the bed, smiling, as he gave him a soft, deep kiss.

“Gabriel….” Sam murmured, against the archangel’s lips. “I want you. Want you in me.”

“I want you too.” Gabriel replied. Gabriel slowly worked Sam’s clothing off and pressed kisses to Sam’s skin, working down until he got to Sam’s pants.

Gabriel slipped them off and had a face full of dark green, silky panties.

The archangel glanced up at Sam, and smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss on the panties, and then to the head of Sam’s cock.

"Fuck...gonna fuck you in these panties, Sam." Gabriel groaned, fingers brushing against the silky material.

Sam groaned and nodded, spreading his legs for Gabriel.

Gabriel discarded his own clothing and grabbed the lube, coating a few fingers. With his free hand, Gabriel pulled the panties out of the way and pressed two lube-coated fingers against Sam's furled hole.

“Gabe…please.” Sam said softly, spreading himself a little wider.

A finger slowly sank inside Sam, who moaned softly, head dropping against the pillow, hips rising in response.

Gabriel laughed softly, kissing Sam’s knee, as he worked his finger in and out of Sam’s hole.

Slowly, Gabriel worked Sam open, adding finger after finger when he deemed Sam open enough.

One of Sam’s hands was in his panties, wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly, while Gabe opened him.

“Gabe…I’m ready…please. Please, fuck me.” Sam begged, breath hitching with every twist of Gabriel’s fingers.

Gabriel pulled his hand away and lubed his cock, pulling the panties a little further out of his way. Gabriel's eyes were on Sam as he rubbed his cockhead against Sam’s open hole.

“Please.” Sam gasped, mouth open and panting.

Gabriel sank slowly inside of Sam, until he bottomed out and stilled.

“Fuck.” Sam murmured, his free hand clenching to the sheets. “Oh, fuck.”

“That feel good?” Gabriel asked softly, pulling back and sinking inside of Sam.

Sam whined and Gabriel smiled.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” He said, starting to thrust his hips, feeling Sam clench softly around him.

Gabriel pulled Sam’s hand away from his cock. He freed Sam's cock from the panties, working the Winchester off as he fucked him, while Sam's hands tightened more and more into the sheets.

“Gabriel, fuck, it feels so good.” Sam moaned, raising his hips to try to fuck himself on Gabriel’s cock.

“That’s the whole point.” Gabriel grinned, leaning down and kissing Sam’s chest softly.

Sam’s hands moved up to curl in Gabriel’s hair, pulling him close, while Gabriel grunted and panted, fucking Sam.

“Gabriel…fuck, I love you.”

“Love you too, Sam. Fucking perfect. My perfect type of sweet.” Gabriel grinned, kissing Sam softly. “Taste pretty good too.” He chuckled.

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes, but it soon turned into a whine, as Gabriel’s cock brushed over his prostate, and Gabriel laughed, jerking Sam off, until Sam was crying out for Gabriel and coming all over the two of them.

Gabriel grinned, grunting and thrusting deep, coming inside of Sam, before he pulled out and collapsed on the taller Winchester.

“Mmm…you felt so good.” Gabriel murmured.

“So did you. You’re making a mess on us.” Sam said softly.

“We’ll clean up later, sweet cheeks.” Gabriel said, kissing Sam softly. "And Sam?" Gabriel asked.

"Mmhmm?" Sam responded.

"Wear panties more often. You're fucking sexy in them."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing, Gabriel."


End file.
